Awkward
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: Another of my steamy positions...


**Author's Note- Since I had so much fun with the last one, and everyone seemed to want me to write more, I'm here again with another KF/Rob fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nothing but the idea belongs to me.**

**Ages- Rob-18/KF-20**

**Awkward**

**Robin's POV**

It seems as if the days that have passed since the day I confessed have melded into years, and yet I know they've only been a few weeks.

Wally's eyes had scared me, because I knew there would never be love for _me_, genuine love, in them.

Maybe freaked wasn't the word that would describe the look that had been in KF's eyes.. Disgusted? Worried? I could barely tell from the tears that had flooded my eyes at his instant rejection.

Why was I such a fucking _girl?_

Here I was, weeping over a guy who didn't even love me. Where was all the intense emotional training Bruce had put me through? Why did it have to abandon me now?

Oh, yeah, because life is a bitch and it seems to want me to not be able to suck my love's cock.. God, that came out sooo wrong.

Why am I here inner monolouging with myself? Because I can't get any? And now I sound like a horny sixteen year old...

Speaking of horny.. Shit... There was a bulge in my pants from thinking about Wally. Apparently some other part of my brain had been raping him while I'd been whining my ass off.. Damn.. I'm starting to sound like Bella from Twilight. Yes, I've watched the Twilight Saga. M'gann forced me though!

But I had to attend to the bulge before I could start whining again. Damn. I'm such a fucking girl! Jeesh...

I forced my wayward thoughts to focus, and I slid down my pants and boxers. My little friend stood erect in all of its eight inch glory. I slowly started pumping, thinking of Wally. His smile. His laugh. His eyes. Those God damn bed-me eyes.

Pre-cum started to drip, and I heard the door opening. I didn't have time to cover up, and Wally slid the door closed before facing me again. He licked his lips nervously, and I noticed his hands twitching. I made no move to cover myself now.

"This right here is your fault, dude," I said. Wally looked at me with wide eyes. He licked his lips again, and I couldn't help but say, "Dude, you know that chaps them. Why the hell are you giving me those bed-me eyes when you're _abso-fucking-lutely straight_, as you said to me once. Hmm? Trying to make the gay boy get off? Fill him with hope and then shoot him down like you've done with all the girls you've ever flirted with? God, now I sound like a girl ranting at her cheating boyfriend... Do you know what you do to me, Wally West?"

"Dick." I almost snarled at him for using my real name. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I was just surprised, I guess. Finding out your best friend is in love with you is usually a shock.. Especially when you are of the same gender..."

"Wow, you actually said something intelligent," I crowed, laughing. I couldn't help but tease him, and he pouted at me. I finally decided it was time to pull the blanket back up. But Wally stopped me.

"Please, Rob, don't.. Will you let me try something? I've been feeling weird since you confessed, and I know the picture now burned into my mind will never leave me.. I need to see something," Wally whispered, reaching out his hand.

I looked at him with suspiscous eyes, but finally gave in. He kneeled down next to my bed before reaching out and slowly stroking his hand along my abs. I shuddered at the feel of his rough fingers.

He ripped off my shirt. Damn, I liked that- Ohh fuck... His fingers had begun playing along the length of my cock, and he locked lips with me, watching me with worried eyes. He was confused.. Wally had no idea why the hell he wanted to do this so fucking badly. I could see it in his eyes.

But now I knew. He did love me back.

I grinned into our kiss before pulling him closer, thrusting myself into his hand.

Wally's ministrations soon became faster and harder, and before long my cum draped over his now naked body. Damn superspeed.

"That was the hottest thing I've ever done," Wally whispered, before kissing me gently.

"So you figured all of this out?" I murmured back

"Yeah. I'm in love with my best friend. Whoop-di-frickin'-do. You're just so fucking hot... Rob, this isn't weird for you, is it? After I turned you down like that and all?"

"Wally, I would've waited for you anyway. You should know that. I'm not one to give up when I've got a prize in my sights," I whispered.

He sighed before kissing me again.

"I'm staying here. Forever. In your arms. But right now I just want to sleep. We can fuck again later," Wally murmured.

"I like that idea. But first, a kiss, for your long-awaited boyfriend," I said. He looked at me for a moment before laughing. His lips met mine again, and before long sleep was gone from our minds.

{}{}{}{}{}{

**Author's Note- Yeah, this seems kind of rushed to me... But I had so much freaking fun with it.**


End file.
